¿Y si la toco?
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred era un estudiante normal, sin mencionar que tenía de compañero de cuarto a un extraño y erótico chico con orejas y cola de conejo que le encargó un tío lejano escocés. ¿Realmente era un mitad conejo, qué pasaría si tocaba su sexy cola? USxUK.


Otro fic de curiosidades, porque si algo es Alfred, es curioso y no sanamente inocente :3. Por cierto, maten a mis progenitores, aún no traen devuelta mi netbooook, quiero actualizar "Secuestrado por un idiota" y "Manual de supervivencia", por cierto, hice un capi de "Sireno vs Pirata", sí! por fin XD, me acordé con una libreta que seguía -aunque todo esto está en mi netbook- D:

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Alfred curioseando otra vez.

Era raro, ya de por sí tener un ser, una mascota y un compañero de cuarto exotico, con orejas afelpadas y tibias, reales, con pantalones siempre con un hoyito lo suficientemente grande y sensual para dejar ver una pomposa cola.

Unos ojos verdes seductores.

Unas piernas delgadas y deliciosas, que solía mostrar con unos cortos short.

Una sonrisa que lo derretía, que lo mandaba directo al baño a masturbarse pensando en que se aparea con ese conejo.

–¿Cómo sé que es real? –o sea, nadie puede decir a ciencia cierta con sólo tocar por accidente una vez aquellas lindas orejitas que tu compañero es un mitad conejo rarito, tal vez era un cosplay, como los que diseñaba de vez en cuando su amigo Kiku.

El conejo dormía, lo dejaron a su tutela, sí, a un chico, un tío lejano, de ojos esmeraldas parecidos a los de Arthur pero más siniestros, con el cabello rojo escarlata y con el toque frío. Lo que lo diferenciaba del ser que dormía en la otra cama junto a la suya es que éste tenía el cabello rubio ceniza, la cara con una tonalidad más vida y a la vez palida, su increíble trasero y que era menor en apariencia.

Tendría unos dieciséis, aunque no encontraba que la atracción fuera "pedófila", a los dieciséis un chico ya sabía de todo, en especial ese conejo degenerado que lee porno debajo de las sábanas y se hace cositas en presencia del mayor lo era, además, Alfred tenía diecinueve años, eran sólo tres años de diferencia, podían tener sexo sin mayor drama.

Esperen... Esperen... ¡esperen! dijo... sexo.

No, claro que no dijo eso, él no querría...

–Rayos Arthur... si fueras menos sexy o al menos no te masturbaras al lado mío esto sería más sencillo–el chico pareció no escucharlo, Jones tragó con fuerza acercándose a la cama donde yacía recostado el británico.

Era su oportunidad para tocar esa colita café. Sólo hoy. Se acercó un poco más, el inglés estaba con una sudadera pequeña suelta donde un rosado pezón se le escapaba, Alfred tuvo que obligarse a bajar la vista para no quedarse embobado con la insinuante escena.

Y tocó la colita, era suave y esponjosa, la frotaba un poco, llegando a la dureza que la conectaba a la parte superior de las nalgas, lo que no se esperó fueron los jadeos que empezaron a salir de la boca del inglés, eróticos y deliciosos mientras apretaba los dientes y los ojos en sueños, comenzaba a sudar, el americano simplemente no pudo dejar de tocar aquello.

Más gemidos, más movimiento, era un punto erótico de ese conejito, se apoyó más en la cama, apreciando como en los cortos short se le formaba una erección a ese sensual conejo.

Quería devorarlo, a él también se le estaba poniendo erecta por ese británico.

–Mi-mis orejas A-Alfred, m-muerde, soy mucho más sensible allí–susurró el menor despertando, rodeando el cuello del curioso y sonrojado chico con los brazos, Alfred tartamudeaba palabras, de seguro eso era un sueño, uno de los tantos que suele tener con esa criatura.

Se dejaría llevar, aún tenía muchas cosas que descubrir de ese muchacho, diciendo esto llevo su boca a las orejas, mordiendo suavemente, y después de eso sólo se escuchó un erótico grito del conejo con el que Alfred estaba seguro de una sola cosa, no se podría detener.

Pero lo que no sabía es que Kirkland también era curioso, porque lleva tiempo queriendo saber qué cosas le haría Jones a su cuerpo si él lo tentara en las noches al masturbarse.

Ese día lo descubriría.

Y por eso aquella noche, la curiosidad no mató al gato, le dio placer. O mejor dicho... conejo.

**N.A: **Holaa y gracias por leer este fic hecho en celular :3, espero les gustara, dejen de ponerme en favoritos y comenten mierdas (?) naaah, seguiré escribiendo para ustedes aunque no tenga ningún comentario, les amo, que viva el USxUK!


End file.
